


Hope's Peak Church

by puppeteerofdoom, shsl_satan



Series: Hope's Peak Church [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Body Horror, Demonic themes???, H.P. Lovecraft, Highly religious themes, Horror, IDK hOW DO YOU TAG STUFF?????, Lovecraftian Horror, M/M, Mystery, There's a bit of comedic stuff in there because that's what my writing is like, Well everybody is in there but the main important characters are like the first 6 or 7, eldritch horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppeteerofdoom/pseuds/puppeteerofdoom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_satan/pseuds/shsl_satan
Summary: "Do you believe in Gods?""No, I've never had a reason to."A new religion is suddenly all the rage. A religion with hope being a huge impactful theme on it. At one point, members of this new religion start to disappear and then later show up dead on church grounds. Naegi Makoto is a detective investigating the case by going undercover as a nun because the amount of girls they had to go undercover to the different churches across the country was scarce. The detective agency suspects the staff behind the church are the culprits behind it but it is too early to tell. Naegi's main focus is to investigate the church under the spastic priest Komaeda Nagito, though it proves to be a greater challenge to investigate than he originally had speculated because Komaeda appears to be aware of even the most insignificant things Naegi does. Naegi eventually finds out that there is something more devious under the holy and pure mask of the religion than it appears but by the time he realizes it, he's already in deep trouble.Original idea of the AU was started by gngm-kmkm on tumblr so my story my differ from their's a bit! All rights for the original idea go to them!





	1. Assign

**Author's Note:**

> So! First things first, I am going to say this AU was such a fun idea to me, I just decided to write a story for it to show my love for the AU! I have already posted a few parts on Danganronpa Amino but I will post them here now too and I will be posting every Sunday if I can! Also, I've never used AO3 before so please bare with me as I try to figure out how this works. This is also my first fan fiction ever too so please bare with me on that as well. So for now I will be copying and pasting stuff I said from my posts I've already made.  
> Expect another update later tonight!  
> Oh yeah, I also throw on a drawing every week as well with it so I'll see what I can do about that so you guys can see it too!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Investigation dates have been moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original part on March 27th  
> As a side note before I begin, my writing skills are a little weird so please don't yell at me for it!  
> I excel in vocabulary (though today I'm being a bit lazy with it for good reasoning!) but I lack in grammar skills a little bit so I apologize in advance (I'm very weak to critique but I don't mind it as long as it doesn't sound like you hate me for my mistake).  
> Fan fiction is a good way to practice writing skills in my honest opinion though. So, I'll probably leave a note or warnings before I begin each thing or something and I will also link to the first part (which is this), the next part (once I update), and the previous part (if you missed the part before).  
> I'm making this first person so I don't confuse others and myself included because I've done that before.  
> If you have any ideas for the story or theories, I'd love to hear them! Same goes for art and stuff!  
> Now then, without further ado.  
> Are you ready for your first church session?

Hope's Peak Church, a new religion just like any other. Cookie cutter in every way, spreading hope like a virus in its wake. People from all over the country flocked to the church buildings like moths to a bulb illuminating light.

It's not that I have an a grudge against religion or anything, I've honestly just never been into it, although I have no reason to doubt or believe in god or the devil either. Well, not yet. Tapping the keys of the keyboard to finish up the notes I took for research on our current project, I save, then bend my spine backwards and extend my arms overhead in a stretch before relaxing my posture back to its original state. My eyes trace the words that filled the multiple windows of the computer screen. This should probably be good enough, right? Probably. Maybe? I read it a second time. Yeah, this is fine. I maneuver the mouse to exit the windows with the information before going to exit the one I was typing on.

A new window pops up.

_Would you like to save your progress?_

Had I not used the save option moments ago? I swore that I had until doubt started to plague my mind and then I clicked _'yes'_ just in case if I had not.

A hand slams onto my desk, "Naegi." I jolt up in attention and yell gibberish from the surprise of the sudden loud noise before looking up to examine who the hand and voice belonged to. He was tall, standing at six feet and one inch, his hair was pale, yet a sandy shade of blond that just barely touched his shoulders, and framed his slender face nicely. The glare of ice blue eyes behind the white framed glasses that sat on his nose pierced my soul. All those traits belonged to Togami Byakuya, one of the other detectives in my workplace and one of the best as well. His arched eyebrows furrow as his lips form a frown. I couldn't tell if he was still mad at me or not because of what happened last week. His mask was one that I just couldn't see through and I know he doesn't want me to so I held restraint on trying to figure out and just let him explain himself. "Important meeting. Now." The short words shot out of his mouth before he took hold of my tie and practically dragged me to the meeting room by it.

He releases me and I drop into the seat I was nearest to before I slide myself closer to the table with the chair then rest my hands in my lap. Soon the others that were also assigned to this case poured into the room and settled in the open seats. The door shuts behind a young woman with lilac hair flowing behind her, my heart flutters as soon as my eyes set on her. The heels of her boots sharply clicked on the linoleum floor as she gracefully floated full circle around the table, passing a file to everyone with her delicate, cloaked fingers. She never failed to strike me in the heart whenever she was present around me. Then the reality sunk in moments afterward as I reminded myself, as luck would have it, she wasn't interested in me and I was forever trapped forever in the "friend zone." Normally I would happily invite the friend zone because of my fondness of befriending people but not when it closes off my opportunity to move a relationship forward. That thought then latched itself to the fresh memories of last week. I let a grief filled sigh spill from my lips, luck was definitely not a friend of mine, especially when it came to the matters of love. I attempt to keep my mind from attacking my heart by finally focusing.

She then situated herself in the seat at the head of the table once all the files had been passed out. Kirigiri's violet eyes scan the room as she waits for everyone to settle completely and taps the bottom of the files against the table. "Good, since we are all present, we can begin discussion on our case and assign everyone to their position tonight." She spoke calmly while setting the file down and flipping it open. The room went silent for a short moment and baffled expressions etched across a few faces before Asahina spoke up on everyone's behalf. "Tonight? I thought we weren't supposed to start investigation until next week?" A reply instantly follows as if this had been rehearsed, "Situations have changed, we have been assigned to take action as soon as possible." Some glances are exchanged around the room before she continues, "We have been assigned to make an even more thorough investigation due to a body being discovered on church grounds. It will be reported on the news tomorrow night so please refrain from asking about it until that point." An unsettled feeling makes its way into the room as well as the temperature drops and whispers are exchanged before Kirigiri explains further. "The body was identified as one of the reported missing people that, as reported disappeared in the local area. This has increased the suspicion of churches."

I pull my file towards myself and thumb through the pages and skimmed through while keeping an ear open to listen to the words of our leader. "Each of you will be assigned to a church in Japan. Some of you will receive constant backup in the form teaming up, others will not. And each of you will be assigned to watch over a specific person as well." My eyes fall on a specific set of words, I sheepishly raise my hand because of it. "Do you have an inquiry, Naegi?" She pauses, her violet eyes locked onto my olive eyes. I stammer a bit, "Uh... Why do I have to be a nun?" Kirigiri shoots another instant reply, "You were the only other boy besides Fujisaki that had feminine qualities and could more than likely pull off a girl since we did not have enough to fill in as it was." I wince a little, did Kirigiri really think I was _girly?_ The thought had never crossed my mind. Not that I have a problem with being called feminine it's just... Well I dunno. Probably sensing my subtle distress, Fujisaki reassuringly pats my shoulder with a gently smile, giving me a look as if telling me I would do fine. "Is that fine with you?" Kirigiri inquires. I sigh, then nod as my devotion to my job overpowered my dignity, "Yes, I guess." The lilac haired young woman continues her explanation, "In addition, as a warning to you all. You all have photos of the people you should take extra precautions with for your own safety. We will blend in with the new members tonight. Please take time to read through your files before we all embark to our locations. You are all dismissed." And with that, some people left the room, while others waited to ask further questions.

Fujisaki gently placed a hand on my shoulder again and spoke to me with their timid voice, "If you'd like, I can help you by giving you some tips on how to come off as 'girly'." They use their fingers in a quotation motion to emphasize the last word. A small smile grows on my face and I nod before replying, "I'd like that very much, Fujisaki. Thank you." Fujisaki nods before finally getting up and leaving the room. I scoot my chair backwards and stand upwards, swiping my file off the table top.

Kirigiri stands before me and instantly catches my full attention, "Naegi, please join us after work so you can help prep with us before we all gather to go." I nod my head to comply, my heart flutters away again as she turns and exits the room.

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still March 27th notes:  
> I would've went past where I stopped here but Amino started to wig out on me so I decided to stop there and not think up better synonyms for some words and go into further descriptions like I usually would. Better to be safe than sorry.


	2. Prepare and Embark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suiting up and getting ready to leave for our first mission as a detective.   
> Wow I never realized how much I looked like a girl.  
> Apparently Kirigiri wants to talk to us about something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 2nd notes:  
> So, here we are again! And I'm being super lazy with my vocabulary again, I'm sorry. It'll get better later.  
> If you haven't heard my playlist for this AU yet, you should go check that out!  
> Giving off a bit more Naegiri fan service because why not, my apologies to anyone who expect there to be more Naegiri because there won't be anymore.  
> My writing style when it comes to horror usually has some comedy so expect some giggles here and there to balance out the darkness for the most part.  
> Also as a recommendation to further hype yourself up for it, read "Call of Cthulhu" by H.P. Lovecraft because this is not just horror, I'm aiming to make it a Lovecraftian like horror since one of the characters is a heavy reference to that.  
> Anyways I'll shut up now.
> 
> Are you ready for your next church session?

The end of the day arrived quicker than I had expected. Fujisaki and I went on breaks together today so he could teach me the ins and outs of how to come off as more feminine. I also read through my entire file, analyzing every bit information and cramming as much as I could into my brain in preparation for my long investigation for the next period of time, whether that be short or long.

The information was exactly as I had expected since Kirigiri explained to us. The body was found on church grounds and was identified as one of the reported missing people who was attending it. The body was horribly mutilated and was once known as a young woman known as Nanami Chiaki who had been a part of a video game development company, it looked as if she had been through some sort of ritual as strange symbols were carved into her now decayed flesh. Those symbols covered her body completely. She was also drained of blood too. Poor thing, I hope she had a quick painless death before this otherwise the suffering would have been so terrible.

Normally I wasn't very phased by these sorts of things but the occult vibe it gave of just lead my spine to quake and I shuddered. People are insane, people who lack sanity are so intriguing to me though, that's why my main department is usually the psychology bit.

Who I was assigned to keep a close eye on though is one huge mystery all on its own.

Father Komaeda Nagito. The photo provided of him gave me a subtle sense of dread, the photos that were taken were supposed to go unnoticed and yet... His gaze was fixed on the camera in every single one of them like he knew our photographer was there all along, although it doesn't seem like he minded all that much, otherwise there would be a smaller amount of photos.

According to the file, he just showed up one day. He isn't registered in any documents anywhere so there aren't any exact details about him quite yet and it's my job to gain those exact details as well. Fantastic. Though the information that is provided from observation and guesstimating was that he appears to be close to six feet tall but doesn't reach it exactly. His face was diamond shaped, he appeared to be unnaturally skinny and his complexion was as pale as death. His eyes are presumed grey because no one has really had the guts to take a closer look. His hair was white and an absolute mess of waves and curls that practically defied gravity, the waves almost give off the idea that he might've lived somewhere near the ocean or the sea and it gave his hair a natural beach wave look. His hair was also long, as it just barely passed his shoulder blades. And his expression's natural idle state sat on a pleasant smile. He is polite, friendly, easy going, and appears to be very laid back and carefree. Though when it comes to the religion, he is very passionate and literally goes all out while preaching. To be put shortly, he is a character that is better to be seen in person than to be described in words. Honestly, just from the pictures and the small amount of information alone, I can tell he's hiding something, but what it is exactly is the next question.

I close the file with a sigh after going through it one more time. I swipe the file off the table then carefully put it in my opened messenger before closing it, swinging the strap over my shoulder. I push in the chair to my desk then wander to the meeting location to help everyone prepare before departure as I was instructed. Time slowly dragged on as the other members dressed for the part if necessary, gathered the things needed then departed at different times once they were ready and I wished them luck as they went. The dread that it was soon to be my turn took over, luckily I was one of the last people to embark but some people hung around just to see what I'd look like in a dress which totally broke down my pride a little bit regardless of the fact that I hadn't even got into the dress yet.

I removed my original clothing and slipped on the dress since we were supposed to arrive in the... Would they be called uniforms? I have no clue. I struggled a little as I had never worn a dress before but I figured out my problem after a few moments. I gazed into the mirror and what was staring back at me was a girl. She was five feet and three inches, her hair was short, naturally messy with the color of a mix of butterscotch and milk chocolate that framed a heart shaped face with a porcelain complexion. Their eyes were round and an olive green. Their nose resembled that of a button with the most subtle freckles that hide during cold seasons and reappear in the warm ones because of exposure from the sun, and below that were what I had heard was described as "Cupid lips". I glare a little at my reflection. I honestly had really never realized how feminine I looked, go figure. Luckily, I'm still androgynous enough to pull off either gender. I literally don't know if there is a proper word for this item but I twist the nun's veil in my grip and bite down on my bottom lip. I was nervous, I was anxious. This was my first undercover case and it was a very crucial one at that. This mission was automatically stressful to me but I gathered my courage as I pushed the door open and stepped out with the new shoes that were also waiting for me along with the outfit after having put my old clothes into my messenger bag.

A squeal comes from the lips of the bubbly Asahina who had been dressed in the same attire. She lunges at me, crushing me in her arms to hug me. The blue eyed brunette lets me go from her grip then bounces in place a bit in front of me. I avert my eyes from her for a moment in attempt to not look where I shouldn't and then look back once she stopped. "You look so cute, Naegi!" She exclaims before I can say anything. My face warms up a little at the compliment, "Thank you." I reply. "Kirigiri wanted to talk to you before you go, she said it was important." Asahina nods before ruffling up my hair a bit and continues, "I just wanted to see you and wish you good luck before I left and now I have!" I nod at her reply and smile a little, "Thank you, Hina. Good luck to you too." After bidding her adieu, she grabs her things and bounces off while waving at me with enthusiasm and I wave back.

Red eyes scan me a bit as she puts a hand to her lips and giggles delicately. Celestia obviously just wanted to see what I looked like before leaving as well. She wishes me luck and bids me adieu and leaves soon after.

I lightly tap my knuckles on the door and open the door a slight bit and peek through the crack between the frame and the door before speaking, "You wanted to talk to me, Kiri?" She turns her head in my direction, my heart flutters uncontrollably again as her violet eyes meet mine. "Yes, come here Naegi. Please close the door behind you." I do as she instructed before getting closer to her. It'd be nice if my heart would stop pounding so hard so I can focus. She eyes me a for moment before resuming loading some guns on the table. "You look good." She compliments me. My face heats up again, "T-thanks." I stammer and my voice cracks a little.

Wow, that was incredibly attractive, Naegi. You dolt.

She speaks as she continues loading guns. "I wanted to warn you about your priest and this entire mission since it is your first time on a big assignment like this." I concentrate hard on her words. "Though your priest appears to be the most calm and collected, he is also the one we know the least about. You must keep your guard up around him at all times in case he is dangerous." She explains as she moves her skirt, placing her boot on the chair in front of her, exposing her milky pale leg. I jolt backwards a little in surprise, my hair stands up and my face heats up intensely as my heart pounds even harder in my chest. If I wasn't distracted before, I am sure distracted now, holy crap. I can't even tear my eyes away as she puts one of the loaded guns on the strap on her leg. If she said something there, I would have no idea what it was. I tune back in once she puts it down, apparently she had nothing since she continued from where she left off when I had tuned out, "You might get scared. You might end up in danger. Although if you feel that you can't handle it, you can call on either me or Togami and one of us will instantly come to your aid." She made sound as if she was unsure if I was going to be able to pull through, which made sense; considering the fact that this was my first huge undercover assignment. I put on a brave and determined smile and reassure her, "I have confidence that I will be fine." She quirks a brow and a corner of her mouth curves upwards into a smirk. I wasn't sure if she was admiring my sudden bold attitude or if she was amused because she knew that deep inside I was afraid. She gently takes the veil from my hands and places it on my head. "Your escort will be Togami. I wish you good luck on your assignment." She then turns back to what she was originally doing. I nod and turn, making my way out of the room. Those words at the beginning took a moment to sink in and once they did, I was struck frozen. Dread took over once again.

_You have got to be kidding me._

__  


__


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm humiliated.  
> So humiliated.  
> Please make it stop.  
> Hit me with a truck.  
> Impale me with a spoon.  
> Something????  
> Please??????  
> You find this so amusing, don't you Togami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend shsl_satan helps me out with dialogue/things that other characters do because we RP this AU a lot so why not use our character's conversations to make it more realistic.  
> April 9th Notes:  
> Greetings and salutations, friendos!  
> My apologies for this being later than usual! Though it shouldn't be too bad since I prefer to post this late at night.  
> I would like to state again that if you have any theories, art, or anything that you want to do for Hope's Peak Church, I would absolutely loooove to see/hear it!  
> Another special bit of news is that the creator of the AU followed me on tumblr last night so I fLIPPED WITH EXCITEMENT.  
> I'm not sure what else to say sooo I'll just wrap this up for now.
> 
> Are you ready for your next church session?

This day was just about to get worse as soon as I stepped out of that door. Not only did one crush have to see me in this outfit, now my other crush has to see me in it too and I'm still not sure if he's still mad at me for last week. No, I'll just shake it off, don't think about it.

I take a deep breath, pick up the bags that were prepared for me in advance and exited the building. Togami was leaning against his car with his arms crossed, wearing his usual grumpy frown, he was obviously starting to get impatient. It's not my fault I'm a little late, I swear.

The blond glances up at me and does it a second time as well in surprise as I saunter my way down the steps and to his car. Seems like my appearance caught him off guard. Soon a mischievous smirk grows on his face, "Huh. Are you lost, little nun?" He asks in a teasing manner. For once, I actually shoot a glare at him for the comment. I had never glared at him before so this was different for both of us. I swear he smiled in amusement. I place the luggage in the trunk of his car before getting into the shotgun beside him. He starts the car and starts to drive to our location. What followed was silence.

Very long. Painful. Awkward. Silence.

I just want this day to get over with already.

The silence was broken by the blond, "I want to apologize for what happened for what happened last week." I stared at him with a baffled expression, for one thing, he broke the silence before I did, for two, he's apologizing. What's going on? Did he get abducted by aliens? Illuminati? This was so unlike him. I stay quiet as I have no input because I'm so perplexed.

"It was unprofessional of me to have yelled at you and creating a scene in front of everyone." He continues.

As much as I am glad that he's actually apologizing to me, but why does he have to bring it up now? Why _now_ of all times?

"But that still does not change the fact that relationships are inappropriate for the workspace." And continues on once again.

Is this humiliation? I'm being humiliated. I'm so embarrassed. I kind of want to die right now. Attempting to keep up a cool demeanour, I smile sheepishly and reply, "If I had known you were in a relationship, I wouldn't have asked."

He replies instantly, "I had no idea you swung that way."

_Kill me._

"Most people are surprised."

He quirks a brow at my remark.

"Can we.. still be friends at least?" I inquire with a timid and albeit, a nervous tone. There's a small moment of silence, he has to think before answering my question, well at least that seems normal. I still don't feel good though.

"Yes." He declares.

Oh thank goodness.

"But-" he pauses for a moment.

My wish for death swings back at me right in the face like a boomerang that weighed over a hundred pounds. I hope as soon as I step out of the car I will be hit by a bus.

"My opinion on you has changed quite a bit because of what has happened lately."

_Violently._

_At full speed._

_Then the bus explodes._

_They will never find the remains to my body._

_Here lies Makoto Naegi, a bus flew out of nowhere, hit him, and exploded so he didn't have to be humiliated any longer._

I sigh sharply, "I want to be murdered with a spoon." The car comes to a halt at a red light, Togami gazes at me with an expression that was just as perplexed as mine earlier.

_I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"Murdered with a spoon? That would be horribly annoying, as a spoon is extremely inefficient." He replies to that remark as calm as ever.

I shake my head, "I want to be stabbed with a spoon."

"You can't be stabbed with a spoon unless it's done with a great amount of force."

"That's the point, it's dull so it'll hurt more."

We both stare at each other in bewilderment before setting our gazes back to what's in front of us.

In attempt to end my suffering, I change the topic as he starts driving again when the light turns green. "Kiri says I need to take an extreme amount of caution and if I can't handle it, I should call on her or you." Togami is quiet, the atmosphere suddenly became serious. "If you get into trouble, you should just call me, I live in the area so I'll be able to get to you quicker." He explains. That bit of information is somehow reassuring and unsettling at the same time, "Should I be worried?" The proper question I wanted to ask finally made its way out of my mouth. Togami shrugs.

Yeah that's less reassuring. But at least he'll be my backup in a way.

The car comes to a halt once more at the side of a sidewalk connected to ascending stairs that lead to the doors of the church. I am awestruck at its magnificence as the tall towers, steeples, and spires loomed overhead. There were bell towers; and the windows were beautifully decorated with stained glass art. "It's amazing." Those words unintentionally spilled from my lips. I wasn't sure if Togami was looking at me or not but his voice snapped me back to reality, "Of course they're going to pour a lot of money to make their churches look impressive since it's going to attract more people." He explains. It was undeniably true though.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and place my palm on the handle when I hear a chuckle. I turn back to glance at him in wonder. He shakes his head. He must've thought about something amusing, I try not to think on it too much and shrug it off before he stops me again and remind me, "Call me if you get into too much trouble, I'll help." I smile softly at him, "Thank you."

I exit the car, grab my bag out of the trunk, shut it, then march up the stairs that led up to the door. I raise my hand to open the door but get overwhelmed with a sudden wave of anxiety and I bite down hard on my bottom lip. I pull back my hand and turn to glance behind me but Togami had already drove away to avoid looking suspicious. I turn back and inhale through my nose and exhale out of my mouth, hoping it would help. It didn't. I shut my eyes tightly and place my hand on the massive door and push it forward while stepping inside.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason I can't post the picture I did of this week's part?????? IDK?????? But I guess you can have the cover of the 8tracks thing I did for this!  
> April 9th Notes:  
> Sorry for cutting it short but Sunday is almost over for me but at least you guys can get hyped because we're going to be meeting our deuteragonist next week so look forward to that!  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Good night, don't let the Eldritches bite!


	4. Acquaint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First impressions of the peculiar Father Nagito Komaeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up getting super busy and exhausted for a short amount of time so I couldn't do much so this part ended up being like a week and two days late.  
> shsl_satan helped me with writing Komaeda's dialogue.  
> And with this, we are all caught up! Expect the next part soon!
> 
> April 25th Notes:  
> Greetings and salutations, friendos! Here it is finally, the next part of Hope's Peak Church! Yes I know, I know, I left it off on a cliff hanger and then I didn't post it when I was supposed to twice, I'm super duper sorry! The night when I wrote last slowly made its way to midnight and that seemed like a good and not awkward place to stop it, I would've kept going if it had not been for that fact. But I am making up for it by starting writing this in the middle of the week so I can make this part as visual as possible so I hope you appreciate that fact!  
> I've also been super busy and exhausted so I haven't had time to work on it, but I will try and keep in the habit!  
> Also just to give a hint if you don't figure it out is that there will be foreshadowing. Aaand it should be easy to figure out something about our deuteragonist if people have been paying attention to pictures before I started doing this as a fanfic. Anyways, I'll shut up and let you get to your reading!
> 
> Are you ready for your next church session?

I push the large heavy door open back into its original place before taking a stride and becoming idle. My eyes follow the red carpet that outstretched on the large floor, benches line the sides of the carpet, there are a few people sitting in different spots of the benches which is completely normal as people tend to come to churches on week days all the time. My focus continues to lead up to the podium that was a part of a border that separated the seating area and I presume where the people who run the church do their thing. Are people who belong to a church and aren’t just there to be there considered staff? I ponder on that question for a moment while I continue to examine the rest of the room before me. There are tall candelabras that line the wall a little distance away from behind the podium. Considering that is all I can see for now from my position, my eyes follow that wall upwards to the ceiling, normal, but fancy electrical lights hang overhead.

My attention falls to the confessional nearby as someone leaves it as well as someone else exiting the other door of the confessional. It’s him. He was a tall young man with white hair, he was wearing something that resembled the outfit of a priest like he did in the photos of my eyes locked with mine the moment he stepped out and after a moment, the corners of his mouth curve into a pleasant smile, my eyes follow the peculiar young man as he makes his way towards me. He has some sort of elegance to his silent walk and he practically glides across the floor, if I don’t see him coming he’ll probably catch me off guard for sure. Father Nagito, that’s what he’s known as here. He comes to a halt in front of me, he’s tall, in fact he looms above me, he was pale, sickly pale, possibly even as pale as death, his white, disheveled hair extended out in many different waves, as the description said in the file, I can presume he might’ve spent a lot of time near the ocean or the sea because of his hair. His gloved fingers interlaced. He didn’t need to move his head to look at me, all he needed was his eyes to see me completely. He was completely still; almost as if he had laid out a trap like a hunter and any movement would scare the target away and that target was me and I have not even the slightest idea as to why. Maybe looks are deceiving, maybe he wasn’t as suspicious as he seemed, only time will tell and more than likely, I’m going to be here for a long while.

“Hello, you must be the new member we are receiving today. I am Father Nagito Komaeda.” He bows politely while introducing himself, interesting, we go by first name, last name here instead of vice versa. “My apologies but they didn’t let me know what your name was, would you care to introduce yourself?” He inquires. “Makoto Naegi.” I replied instantly and instantly regretted it, I just realized now that I spent so much time taking in the information in my file that I had completely forgotten to come up with a name and on instinct, my real one slipped from my mouth. Togami is right, you are an idiot. Why am I here? I shouldn’t be here, I’m not ready for this level of stealth and detective work. Oh well, it’s too late to go home and back out now, I will prove to myself that I can do this.

“Sister Makoto, hm?” Nagito echos, “Well it’s very nice to meet you.” he states, his smile never left his face but his white eyelashes that framed his almond shaped eyes narrow. “It’s nice to meet you too.” I reply and smile sheepishly. I’m keeping up a good mask but I am truly inwardly thrown off by the fact that that is going to be what I’m known as here. I’m no longer Naegi Makoto, the average, bland, boring detective who is a little way more friendly and trusting than he should be, I’m now Sister Makoto. I wonder if I’ll set up a new personality for this version of myself or not, probably not though. “Here, let me help you.” Nagito speaks as his hands release from their locked state and he picks up one of my bags to lighten the load I have to carry. I open my mouth but he speaks before I can, “I insist. It’s fine.” He turns away from me then glances back at me over his shoulder, “Follow me, please.” he instructs before turning his gaze back to focus and what is ahead of him and starts walking down the crimson carpet in the middle of the room and I follow him without question.

He leads me past the pedestal border and to a door at the bottom of some stairs off to the side that isn’t really noticeable until you get further into the room, after passing through the doorway, he leads me down a corridor, this place is a whole heck of a lot bigger than I was expecting. We come to a halt in front of a door that sat in the middle of a hallway with some other doors neighboring to it. “This is where we all stay.” He explains as he takes out a strange looking key and unlocks the door, “This is your room, I prepared it for you.” he continues to explain before turning the knob and he opens it with a gentle push. I blink a few times, I’m kind of unsure of what to do right now. Nagito chuckles softly, “Go ahead, there’s nothing you need to worry about.” He reassuringly places a hand on my back and I get a warm and comforting feeling from it. I step forward cautiously into the room. It’s a humble and cozy room, there’s a nice looking bed in the left corner with a nightstand with a lamp on top to the right of it. There’s a dresser, a table with two chairs and a key is nestled on top of the table, a garbage bin, a tv, and a carpet. It’s nice. He really took the time to prepare this? I’m impressed. “You should have everything you need. What do you think?” He inquires, I jump a little because I hadn’t even noticed he came and stood beside me. He chuckles again at my surprise. I nod a bit, “I like it. Thank you.” I reply. He puts the bag he carried for me down on the table and I put my other bags down on my bed.

He explains to me a bit, things like where the bathrooms are, where the kitchen and dining area was and other things like that. This place is definitely really a whole heck of a lot bigger than I was expecting at all. Jeez. I take some time to take in more of his details as I listen. He’s skinny, he seems to be unhealthy and healthy at the same time from how skinny he is, very subtle freckles are scattered across his nose. Honestly, I’d say he’s looks like he stepped out of a Tim Burton movie, his eyes were hollow and silver, he has high subtle cheek bones, he definitely has the looks that a goth would long for. “Please feel free to look around. If you need anything, let me know. I will see you later at dinner.” He finishes up what he has to say before turning and exiting the room.

I let out a sigh, spin and my back lands on the open space I left one the bed. I’m going to be here for a long while. This day has already dragged on so long. Oh right, I need to make sure everything I need is here. I get up, close the door, locking it behind me then open my bags. I hide my file in a place that no one but I would think to look and start putting my clothes in one of the drawers. There’s something in here that I didn’t pack, what is thi- I drop the package of panties on the bed in surprise and hold back a shriek. I didn’t put those there, what the heck. There’s no way I’m wearing those. Nuh-uh. I am already humiliated enough. I take my phone out of the messenger bag and text Kirigiri, unintentionally in the group chat but whatever.

**Me:** KIRI WHY?!

**Kirigiri:** Hm? Is something wrong, Naegi?

**Togami:** LMAO

Togami knew, that's what he was smiling about when I left the car. Oh he must be so amused and enjoying every little bit of my humiliation today, why wouldn't he? Whoa, don't get ahead of yourself Makoto, calm down. Yes, he's probably amused. You don't have to get all hot headed, that isn't like you. Kirigiri texts.

**Kirigiri:** Ah, right. Looks can be deceiving, Naegi. Check inside the package.

I do as I'm instructed and take a peek, I'm so embarrassed to even hold this package— wait a moment, there's a gun inside here. _Oh. Oh I feel extra levels of dumb now, oh._ I text back.

**Me:** Oh.

**Togami:** LOL

**Kirigiri:** You seem to be finding this very amusing, Togami.

**Togami:** Oh, I do.

**Me:** Ugh.

I put the phone away and go to hide the extra gun I have discovered to find something else. A book. I take it out and put the gun in its place, open up the book, and quickly flip through the pages; it's a journal, this is interesting, I'll have to look at this later. I slide the book under the pillow in the bed. After emptying the bags and making this place my new home, I decide I should probably take a look around this place myself. I make my way towards the door, swiping up the key that was on the table, unlocking the door, then stepping out to begin examining the place. I close the door behind myself and lock it with the key.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't add this week's picture either? Ah well?? I'll just post some of my other fan art
> 
> April 25th Notes:  
>  So, what are you all thinking right now, huh? What's your first impression of Komaeda? Does he seem trust worthy or is he not what he seems? Have any theories? I would love to know what they are! If you would like to see more art of Hope's Peak Church AU, check out ぐるお 's (Pixiv id=451631) stuff out since they're the creator of this AU!  
> Also, I might be getting an account for AO3 so I might start posting this there as well as here too! We'll see!
> 
> Alrighty, thanks for reading! Don't let the Eldritches bite!


	5. Wander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's start our first investigation to gather information and  
> I feel like I'm being watched, but what's new?  
> One text leads into a very long conversation with Togami. He's really talkative when you get to know him I guess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, yeah sorry the formatting was a little weird because of transferring from the App to AO3.  
> Hopefully the paragraphs and stuff should be a little better this time around?? I dunno this is still my first fanfic so I'll learn as I go on.  
> I'm also super happy that people are excited and interested to see what happens next and that everyone has felt slightly uneasy because of Komaeda because that's what I was aiming for with him. Comforting and creepy.  
> Also this is supposed be like you're in Naegi's head so if his thought process jumps back and forth, I'm sorry in advance.  
> shsl_satan did the dialogue for Togami and help pushed some stuff.  
> Annnyyywhooooo, let's get things rolling!
> 
> Are you ready for you next church session?

 

 

I wander down the corridor, this is like a dorm area. Are all churches like this? I have no clue. Maybe I should've done more research on other churches to see how they compare, ah well. I presume these rooms aren't soundproof ahead of time. I wonder who else "works" here. Maybe I'll bump into some of them today. One of the benefits of this is meeting new people, strangers are like friends you haven't met yet. Well, most of the time.

I'm still kind of excited and terrified at the same time because this is my first assignment, I'm sure I can do this.... I think?

The night drags on and the sun sets. Aside from Komaeda somehow managing to sneak up on me and scaring me half to death a second time and having the feeling of constantly being watched, the church is normal. Absolutely and utterly normal. But of course this is my first impression, maybe there's some secret passages somewhere I don't know about. I presume the feeling of being watched is just my paranoia eating at me so I'm just not even going to think that it's anything. I'm still not sure what to make of Komaeda yet. He's kind of.... unsettling but, besides that, he seems friendly! He's made a good impression on me so far. That strange key he has must also be a skeleton key, I haven't seen those in years, I had no idea they were still even a thing. Komaeda also has an office but it was locked, I'll have to look into that later.

It's late, I've swapped my dress for my comfortable pajamas, I'm sitting down and rethinking my day and observe the room. My electric clock says 12:00 AM in glowing red letters and I glare at the package I had dropped on the floor as if it were a toxic item once my gaze falls on it. Well, I can't just leave it out in the open. I rise from the chair I was sitting in and go to pick up the package then put it in a drawer then close it. Hopefully I will never need to touch that again.

Wait a moment, hold on. Togami was laughing really hard and I didn't even say what I was freaking about. Does he know? I take out my phone and decide to text him.

 **Me:** Hey!

He replies instantly.

 **Togami:** Yes, Naegi?

And I'm caught off guard. He's awake right now? I would've expected him to be asleep right now. Nevermind that, I'll ask that after I ask my main question.

 **Me:** Togami... How did you know about the underwear?

 **Togami:** It was my idea.

 **Me:** ...

_You have got to be kidding me._

**Togami:** What?

 **Me:** Ugh.

 **Togami:** I thought it was an amusing idea.

 **Me:** To you!

Something tells me he's going to be teasing me more now that he's my friend. I'm no stranger to bullies, having being bullied since elementary school. Of course Togami's harsh words were easy for me to endure but this new treatment threw me off guard.

I get it, you're not interested in me at all. Just be nice about it. Then again, I wouldn't really consider Togami the nicest person. The first guy that I would have a crush on that wasn't an actor or a model was a jerk but still a tolerable one. He could be an actor or a model though, he's attractive enough for it— ...

Okay stop thinking about him, you might as well not even think about it because it's never going to happen, Naegi. He's happily in a relationship. I learned that the hard way.

I focus back on my texts again.

Togami had replied but I hadn't noticed.

 **Togami:** It was amusing to all of us.

 **Me:** ALL OF YOU?! ALL OF YOU KNEW?!

 **Togami:** No, they read the group text and asked Kirigiri what you were freaking out about.

 **Me:** KGJFUSTSTFUEARADYRSEATTGUHIY

 **Me:** This day is the second worst day of my entire life!

 **Togami:** You'll be fine.

 **Me:** Can I like.. Die now? This day was terrible.

Ugh, literally, this is the worst. Why is this happening to me? Why is this my life?! I've been humiliated in front of the entire investigation team! I sigh sharply. I'm gonna change the topic to help me not think about it.

Ah right, he's up super late! I text him again.

 **Me:** Aaannnywho... What are you doing up so late?

 **Togami:** Nah. And I'm not doing anything right now.

That long bit of silence made it seem like he was doing something. He must be working. He's definitely not telling the truth.

 **Me:** I don't believe you for a moment. Don't overwork yourself! It's not healthy, people can die from that you know!

 **Togami:** I'm doing nothing, do you want a damn picture? I'm not overworking myself.

 **Me:** Sure, send me a picture. Prove to me that you're not doing anything.

 **Togami:** Fime

I receive an image titled "See?.png"

The image is of a TV on a random sitcom with the TV guide up. There is incriminating evidence that he had just turned it on.

I don't believe this for a second but I sigh and let go because he would probably fight me to tell me I'm wrong. Still skeptical of him, I reply.

 **Me:** Hmmmmmmmm.... Fine. You're off the hook, but still. Also, I swear Komaeda floats or something because he never makes a sound when he walks and he scared the daylights out of me twice.

 **Togami:** You still sound suspicious. Told you I was doing nothing. And you should probably make note of that in your file.

 **Me:** Because I am. Yeah I know, I already wrote it down, I also have a better description of him than the one that was provided in the file. Though the file was right, words alone don't do him justice, it's definitely someone you need to experience in person.

Ah, which reminds me, I forgot to look at the bell tower! I should go do that now.

I go to the door and leave the room as quietly as possible and make my way to the door that lead to the gathering area of the church with light but swift steps and close it behind myself.

Darkness fills my vision, I better turn on a light before I trip loudly and alert everyone. The hair on my neck also stands up as I feel the paranoia of being watched again but it's completely pitch black in here so there's no way something could be watching me unless it was a creature. I hold up my phone and turn on the flashlight setting and turn it silent as Togami texts back.

 **Togami:** And why's that? Good - you're taking notes. Even you can do something so simple, I'm proud. Anyway, he's probably just got a light step. You didn't notice - as usual - but he had some girl in the window of the church, watching you. Look out for her, she feels like trouble. Unless I was seeing things - which I highly doubt, but with the spooky happenings around these churches we can't be sure. Blonde, pigtailed, and well asseted if you're looking for that sort of thing.

I take in the harshly sarcastic compliments and insults unfazed. There was the Togami I was used to that would pick on me and make me fetch coffee all the time when I first got my job with the detectives.

I ponder on if that girl is a part of the church or is just an attending member.

I stay close to cold wall and follow it to an opening with stairs leading up to the next floor and I continue upwards.

When I get to the top of the steps, I whip my head in the direction of a sound of something moving. I guide my phone light and illuminate the area where the thump came from and narrow my eyes but there's nothing there. I lean over the railing and look at the church so I can get somewhat of a bird's eye view of the session area. It's definitely way more eerie in here at night.

I shrug it off then reply to Togami.

 **Me:** Because sometimes you show up to work super exhausted and I worry for your well being. Ah, thanks for letting me know, I had a feeling I was being watched... Huh? What do you mean by well asseted?

I follow stone spiral steps far up until I reach a floor that is just below the roof of the entire building. I feel they modelled this place off of Norte Dame a little. There are some huge stained glass windows filled with vibrant colors that projected on the floor by the moonlight. I lean against a wall beside the entrance and I check to see Togami's reply.

 **Togami:** I do not show up to work super exhausted, I show up needing coffee because I woke up slightly late due to inefficient help from the hired help in my home. You're welcome - but like I said, if you haven't seen her I might've been seeing things. I highly that, but just in case. And well asseted, Naegi - the typical big breasts, big rear that most straight males like. Skinny waist too. She was rather pretty for a female, but nothing else but an airhead by appearance at first glance. Her grin was kind of unsettling - but she only had eyes for you for some reason.

I can't help but smile a little in amusement at Togami's way of talking. Yeah, she definitely does sound attractive. I bite my lower lip a little as I type out my reply with my index finger as I think.

 **Me:** _Right._ Whoa, she only had eyes for me? I doubt anybody _that_ attractive will like me more than a friend. I have bad luck with relationships, nothing has worked out for me yet. I like personality more than looks in all honesty though. Reminder: I'm not exactly straight.

After sending that text, I curse to my self silently because I accidentally opened up to him a little too much and I can't go back and erase it. Curse stupid phones and the inability to not edit texts. Hopefully he doesn't think to much of it.

I feel entranced by the window and it draws me towards it so I can take a closer examination of it, the beautiful vivid scarlets, violets, teals, and blues project on me as I get closer to the window. I check the phone again after regaining my focus.

 **Togami:** Don't you _Right_ me, you know how I am without my morning coffee. And she was looking at you like she wanted to _eat you alive_ Naegi. Not looking for a relationship. I'm well aware, Naegi.

I shudder a little at the thought of her seeing me as food and respond to Togami.

 **Me:** Yeah I know. _YOU MADE IT SOUND LIKE SHE WAS INTERESTED IN ME IN A ROMANTIC SENSE._

 **Togami:** What part of "her grin was kind of unsettling" do you not understand, Naegi? That should have tipped you off immediately! And you should be in bed, yourself. I was just about to sleep.

 **Me:** Sometimes nice people can be creepy! Komaeda is very nice and friendly! And yes, I know looks can be deceiving, that's just my first impression, I'm still suspicious of him. I forgot to look at the area where the bells were, I'm just checking it out quick. Also, this place is HUGE, terrifying, and amazing at the same time.

Togami replies instantly, I'm taken aback by the speed.

 **Togami:** Naegi. Go back to your room. Now.

 **Me:** Huh? Why?

 **Togami:** I'll tell you why when you're back there. Go. Now, Naegi.

 **Me:** Jeez. Fine, okay. I'm going.

I lift my head and scan the area around me in wonder as to what would make him act like that. I knew he lived nearby but does he live near enough to see the cathedral? I think as I quickly scurry back to my room in silence and I lock the door behind myself.

 **Togami:** Are you back in your room?

 **Me:** Yeah, what's the big deal?

I trudge towards the bed and spin to maneuver myself to land on my back on the bed. My head hits something hard as it hit the pillow, I wince a little then remember I had stashed that book there and pull it out from underneath the pillow afterward.

The phone lights up, Togami is calling. I touch the screen with my index finger and swipe to answer the call.

"Hey, please explain?" I inquire softly as I get up and shut myself in the closet to make it quieter in case anyone in the neighbouring rooms was still awake, I sit down and situate the book in my lap as I flip through the pages.

"That's the area I saw her in." He explains.

That definitely makes sense, okay.

I sigh a little, "You couldn't have just told me that—" my words are interrupted as my middle finger slides down the side of the page, it draws blood. I gasp at the stinging and mumble to myself, "Ow. Paper cut. Book, you have given me two injuries, what did I do to you?" I put the bleeding finger in my mouth to prevent it to keep going, the metallic taste settles on my tongue.

He speaks during my silence, "You don't know if she's watching. Don't go off to that area alone. For your sake. And please."

I take my finger out of my mouth to reply, "Alright..." I hum and bite my bottom lip in thought as I turn the pages once again before speaking my mind, "I wonder who this belonged to... Maybe one of the people reported missing?"

"Huh? What belongs to who?" Togami asks with a curious tone.

I hum once again then explain what I was referring to, "I found a book in my room, seems like a journal. It has no name on it though, I don't think anybody knows about it."

Togami goes silent for a short moment and talks again afterwards, "Good. Smart thinking."

I'm in awe at the genuine compliment. I couldn't sense any hint of sarcasm at all. I glance at the time on the phone, it's 1:12 AM, I suddenly realize something and groan a quietly, "...I just realized that I forgot to join everyone else here for dinner, crap.. Maybe, he'll understand that I got so jazzed into looking around it totally went over my head.."

"That is the best excuse possible for missing dinner, Naegi." Togami responds.

Was that another compliment? Seriously, you're acting strange. I shake my head and sigh, "I might do some more wandering at night some other days. Maybe I'll come across a secret passage or something."

Togami replies sternly, "That's dangerous, Naegi. Be careful. Don't get too in over your head."

"I'll be fine.. I think." I mumble the last bit, my eyelids are starting to get a bit heavy but I shake off the feeling.

Togami sighs, "Be careful."

A yawn interrupts me before I can even manage to get a word out, I cover my mouth to muffle it a bit. "Mmhmmmn."

"Get some sleep, Naegi." I swear there might have been some evidence of care in his voice, or it could've been my drowsiness making me interpret tones incorrectly.

"You get some sleep too, okay? Good night, Togami." I tie up my end of the conversation and await his reply.

"Good night. I will." He responds then immediately hangs up the phone.

I step out of the closet after having ended my conversation with Togami, gently push the closet doors back to being closed then hide the book back where I found it where I had placed the gun. I stumble back to my bed then make myself comfortable under the covers, nuzzling the soft pillow when it meets my face. I reach for the lamp and I welcome darkness with a click.

_Tomorrow will be a better day._

 


	6. Naegi's Notes; Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The notes Naegi wrote about Komaeda on his first day of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am suuuuuper sorry I have been so absolutely busy, I have had no time to work on Hopes Peak Church at all, but don't worry, the AU is not dead and I have kept it alive through random scribbles on my instagram during my spare time!//cries// I'm sorry, once again!  
> But now since the convention I attended has passed, I can focus less on cosplay and focus more on my writing once again! If I do not update for a while, don't worry, I'm probably just busy, I get sad when people drop projects or stories so I will not be doing that myself.  
> Another reason I have been so absolutely busy is because this is the year I graduate so I am trying to work extra hard so I can make it to the end and finally escape school for now.  
> But, since I haven't had the time to write anything very noteworthy, I thought I would post this as an update and just post Naegi's notes on everything on his first day just to say "THIS AU IS NOT DEAD" okidoki?  
> So this'll be short since it's Naegi's notes on Komaeda so that he can update his file for work.  
> I am also considering starting to write some of my other AUs and start posting some of my original work on here as well. But we'll see how that goes.  
> Anyways, I'll shut up. I'm super sorry, this is not dead yet. You'll know when the story is over and we are nowhere near that point.

Father Nagito Komaeda:

Tall, standing at 180 cm (5'11"). Quite broad shoulders. He is incredibly skinny but it appears he might naturally be that way. Diamond shaped face. Almond shaped, somewhat sunken in eyes, haven't gotten close enough to be able to describe the eye color yet. Thin s-shaped eyebrows. High cheekbones. There might be very subtle freckles across the top of his cheeks and his nose. He has thin lips, I can't really describe the shape, maybe a v with curved corners? He has a very pallid skin color, he looks sick but he seems fine. His hair is white perhaps from a low amount of melanin, the style is a mess of dishevelled beach waves at a length that just barely passes his shoulders and reaches his back. He looks like a Tim Burton character with a beach side theme? He definitely seems like he grew up by the ocean.

He appears to be quite friendly and is very soft spoken so far. His resting expression tends to stay on a pleasant smile. He is literally always smiling, it's kind of unsettling but comforting in a way?

He wears white formal gloves, I'm not sure whether they are for fashion or for a practical use.

He is very open to questions but I have not had time to ask him any yet, I will inquire tomorrow.

He can somehow easily sneak up on me and took me by surprise twice. He must have a light step or something.

It is actually more hard to describe him than I thought, he is definitely someone you need to meet in person to get the full idea of him like the description in his file said. Maybe I'll draw him later, that might be a wise decision.

His office is locked, I will inspect later when it's open.

He has what seems like a skeleton key, haven't seen one of those in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep forgetting to say that if you want to listen to my playlist/8tracks for this AU, you should be able to find it on 8tracks! It has somewhat of a religious, insane, unsettling feel to it? I dunno.


	7. Lucid Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting... We shall return soon.   
> Please read notes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy heck. I am so sorry for the hiatus! I had to get super invested in my final exams and diploma exams and got super busy with my graduation, then on top of that, the internet at my house had been cut off, but now since I'm back, I shall be returning and resuming Hope's Peak Church! I will do a... how should I put it? A special surprise to make up for it and make some more updates tonight after I'm off of my shift at work.  
> Stay tuned.

Darkness...

Darkness...

Darkness...

Neverending midnight.

I cannot see for I am blind.

I cannot know what is to soon be made known.

Where am I...?

It's painful to even breathe.

Why...?

Who are you... Really?

Did we ever really know this was going to happen...?

Please...

Save me....


End file.
